


Helping John

by basaltgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	Helping John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Helping John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326109) by [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit). 



 


End file.
